sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Azalie Moonsong
Initial Statistics Last Updated: February 27th, 2009 In-Game Alias: Azalie Pronunciation: "Ah-zah-lee" or "Ah-zay-lee" Full Name: Azalie Tavaren Moonsong Formerly Known As: Azalie Tavaren Indomitus-Silva / Naikele Title: The Blade of Oracle Glade Race: Kal'dorei Gender: Female Origin: Oracle Glade Class: Huntress Profession(s): Mining, Skinning Occupation: Mercenary Current Employer: Bellana Faction: Manifest Destiny; of Destiny Alignment: Lawful Good Physical Statistics Age: Very Very Old Height: Weight: Hair Colour: Cornflower Blue Eye Colour: Light Blue Flesh Hue: Pale Pink Facial Markings: N/A Currently Bodily Markings: A violet series of tribal markings upon her left shoulder blade, always hidden by her hair Build: Slender Apparel: Mail Combat, Cloth Occasions Within Her Mind Construction As One Needs Companions Construction Refer Only the Best Azalie has worked for a variety of people and a variety of factions, doing many different things to appease those in authority. By having such a job, she shows herself as versatile and gifted with many talents. (However, if one were to ever say such to the huntress, she would turn it down due to modesty.) ---- * Followers of New Azeroth :In reacts to the threat made against Aeriela, who was her older sister at the time, Azalie gave into Llaila and Tilken Deathmist, a warrior and a rogue with a severe hatred for humans. With no ability to fight against either, she was forced into this faction, along with Aeriela, and eventually became known as the Royal Council in service to the Lord and Lady of the house. :Due to complications between Aeriela and Llaila regarding Tilken’s affections, the faction fell apart and resulted in Aeriela sending her younger sister in the direction of Kalimdor to continue her journey with Zabu. * Darksoul Marauders :Led by Cire Darkstrider, a human warrior with ambition burning within his eyes. At the time he recruited Azalie, she was still considered to be quite young, according to the humans, and therefore quite impressionable. Eager to make her ‘boss’ proud, she followed all of the orders he gave to a ‘T’. Paired up with Kles Holschweitzer (whose player is allowed to slap Azalie’s player if she spelled it wrong), the two fulfilled missions together. :The Darksoul Marauders disbanded when Vissic Vioder, Cire’s bodyguard, threw his body into the Great Forge of Ironforge. Amusingly enough, the rivalry between them continued, even after those events and continues to reign to this day. * House Malfyre :Led by Katrine Malfyre, former wife to Nefarious, one of the most renowned warlocks in all of Azeroth. She was formerly Cire’s advisor and the moment the rumour had been spread that Vissic had killed him, she and her younger sister, Invidia, convinced Kles to join their house. At Kles’s request, they approached a very frightened and traumatized Azalie and managed to persuade her to join as well, only for Kles, if nothing more. :When Kles was taken captive by Telina Barov and Azalie was pulled into the situation, the huntress heard rumours that she was being used to destroy Katrine’s faction and to destroy her family. To prevent this from happening, Azalie left House Malfyre for the protection of the others. * Manifest Destiny – Work :Led by the brave and dashing Lylan Moonsong from Teldrassil, the crossing of paths with him was completely by error. Aeriela Deathshadow had believed Azalie was in need of a good man to be her life mate. She chose Lylan, not realizing he was already married. Instead, Lylan chose to hire Azalie, Aeriela, and Aeriela’s personal informant, Ylimana, to infiltrate the Order of the ßlack Roses and discover what had happened to his wife, Alriah, and his brother, Kelvaar. :The discovery of Alriah’s affair with Kelvaar led to Azalie delivering the ill news to her employer. Asked to stay, she politely declined (most likely due to an intimidating rogue by the name of Kazdra), took her pay, and returned to the Eastern Kingdoms to settle things reluctantly with Telina. * Vissic Vioder :Telina’s threats against Azalie had caught Vissic’s attention. He placed her beneath his guardianship, while the huntress formed the plan to overthrow Telina in order to prove to the Eastern Kingdoms that despite his past actions, Vissic was a good man. It was during this time that the feelings Azalie and Vissic held for one another was present, yet seemingly denied by both parties. :In carrying out her plan, Azalie chose to employ herself beneath Telina, the first step to success, and the pathway that would lead her to manipulating the female warlock. * Sirus Nolia :Led by a woman called Telina Barov, its members had all been forced into their predicaments through blackmail and manipulation. By gaining Telina’s trust, she was quickly made the second-in-command, and Kles was made the rank beneath her at her request. As the advisor to her enemy, Azalie’s brilliance for battle strategy was shown, proving that there was far more to her than what met the eye. :Using her charm and eloquent colloquial speech, Azalie convinced Kalour, Lancraduis, Vorithius Korkard, and even Orluno to join her cause and overthrow Telina. What she failed to mention was that if she succeeded, she would be giving the credit to Vissic. It was the ultimate showering of attention and she felt it would be best used for the misunderstood warlock. :Her plan discovered by Telina’s rogue, Cyrus, Azalie was taken captive and held in Elwynn. She was to face her execution, which would serve as a public example for all those who would oppose Telina (and most likely, any of the Barov’s). ---- After she was freed from Telina, Azalie decided that she found far too much conflict in order to attach any sort of faction name to herself. Instead, she chose to throw in her alliance with Vissic and as they had in the Darksoul Marauders, they worked together. Encountering some rivalry between him and Vorithius, it resulted in Vorithius’ death, and left Azalie between a rock and a hard place. Through her association with the female warlock, she met Antonidas “Nefarious” D’jerr again, who was feared among many and became to be thought of as Azalie’s idol and hero, which resulted in one more person for Vissic to compete with for affections. Overall, Nefarious became one of Azalie’s closest friends and remains so even now. ---- * The Black Council :Used by Antonidas to quell out the remainder of the former Black Council, he convinced her to create an army to accomplish the great legacy she had set out to do so long ago. Although she was the leader, and he was the adviser, he treated her as the figurehead, as the queen, as the empress, and acted upon his own impulses. :In the end, she succeeded in having nearly all chosen to be in the council destroyed as they were seen as both threats to her and Antonidas. He had played her as his pawn in order to obtain his success, which he hoped to share with her in an attempt that he could annihilate the possibility that she might marry Vissic, the man he’d decided stood in his way of his future achievements. * Sage :Created by the very man who convinced her to leave Kalimdor and head for the Eastern Kingdoms, Khaiden Willstrider. He’d met her once, found such purity in her heart and actions that he was overcome by her wisdom and chose to find others who might possibly benefit from her influence. When he’d gathered enough, he coerced her into siding with him despite the growing conflicts with Telina that were arising again. :Confronted by Khaiden, who was well aware of her relationship with Vissic, Azalie was placed into a situation where she had to explain her commitment to the man she was to marry. Unable to withstand her rejection, he fell to demonic possession, and as a result, Azalie killed him. :So frightened by this, she immediately fled the ranks of Sage into the arms of the man she is now married to. * Manifest Destiny :Though she chose not to explain to Lylan or anyone else in the Halls of Destiny why she approached him, she offered her services as Lylan’s personal guardian, which he hastily accepted, pleased that she had finally come to join him. :Her plans had somewhat changed, however, as her perspective on the faction was no longer simply of professional interest. She held a deep love for its members and would go to any lengths to protect them. For the safety of her family, she also placed her daughter, Anarrima, into the very same halls, so she might keep an eye upon her. :In hopes of strengthening herself to benefit her peers and allies, she left the halls in search of the Absolute Power. * Reverie :Under the leadership of Captain Viridian, Tree of Life: Kelamesta, Ademnus the Wise, and Lovely Maleana, Azalie ventured back into the former lair of Medihv, the once-great sorcerer. She believed that the power she sought could be withdrawn. With companionship from Vissic Vioder, she allowed him to further her research, which led to crossing paths with Telina Barov once more. :What Azalie didn't know what that the spirits of Karazhan were anxious to pull her spirit into the afterlife. The halls of the concubines sought to bring her in hopes of having one more join their ranks. Vissic knew this, however, and before Azalie could fall to insanity, he plucked her from the grasps of oblivion and after that, the huntress declined to attend any further investigations. :With the coming of her twins, and that day e'er approaching, Azalie left the ranks of the sweet family, and once more stumbled before the feet of her eternal lord and husband, Lylan Moonsong. * Manifest Destiny :Though she must work from the bottom up, Azalie has, at the request of her family, led them into the lair from whence she came. She is attempting to show that her time away from the others was not meant to be harmful, but rather beneficial instead. :She has not spoken to Lylan regarding the coming of his future children, and there is a fear lurking behind her thoughts, and her gaze. One can only hope this is to continue along a happy path, and not one of an ominous event. Important Events and Entities in the Journey * Azalie’s Family Name :Azalie was born as Azalie Tavaren Indomitus-Silva, or so she has been told by Aeriela and Xhellina Indomitus. Following her engagement to Vissic, her mother (Xhellina) disapproved and as a result disowned her. In response to this, Azalie changed her name to Naikele, a tavaren word meaning ‘pain’ or ‘darkness’. :Originally, Azalie was to marry Vissic on two conditions. One being that he obtained his surname, which was something he never bothered to look into, due to his traumatic past. The second was that he allowed her to change her surname to his, as was traditional with human weddings. He was reluctant to allow this initially, however, accepted the terms. :He was later betrayed, though not intentionally, by Azalie who instead married Lylan, a result of a sequence of events that transpired over approximately two weeks. Now Azalie is known as Lady Azalie Tavaren Moonsong, with respects to Indomitus-Silva, to honour her family. * Anarriima Xhellina Naikele :The daughter of Azalie and Vissic, she was named by her mother, as her father initially wanted nothing to do with her, for fear that he would fail as a parental unit. She took her mother’s maiden name, and was often called ‘Anar,’ which is tavaren for ‘sun’ or ‘path of the sun,’ signifying that she was, indeed, the light of her mother’s life. Her middle name shared her grandmother’s name, Azalie’s attempt to honour her own mother. :Though she was not officially considered Lylan’s daughter, she was seen as such by those in the Halls of Destiny, and those who knew of Azalie’s recent marriage. She was still attempting to decide if she wished to officially become a Moonsong when disaster would strike. :Due to Llan Danvers recent return, she suffered from a form of the plague obtained from Northrend, and the soldiers of Arthas and the Lich King. Little was known of this, though a cure was obtained. :Anarriima is now thought to be deceased, something Azalie has chosen not to tell the other members of the Halls of Destiny. Her mother holds herself accountable, most likely a result of Vissic's constant nagging. Vissic has taken it upon himself to find a way to bring his daughter back, and to hurt Azalie in every way possible regarding this. * Xhellina Indomitus & Antriel ‘Silva’ :Antriel was a druid who was unable to control his enraged state when he transformed, and as a response was concerned for the lives of his beloved Xhellina and unborn daughter, Azalie. He wandered out of their lives and did not reappear until many years later when he came across Azalie. He has lost the ability to speak verbally and therefore uses a type of telepathy to communicate with his daughter. :It is believed that he is either wed to, or was once wed to, a warrior by the name of Davenport, who leads the faction Disciples of the Moon. Azalie has not spoken to her father or informed him of any of the plans that are coming to pass. She hopes to see him sometime soon in the future. :While he and Xhellina have no plans to reunite their family, both have reiterated that they love Azalie very much, and she is not to blame for their lack of marriage or separation. :Xhellina was actually thought to be deceased by Azalie shortly after Anarriima’s birth. Her daughter claimed to have felt her spirit enter the Emerald Dream. This was later proven to either be inaccurate or a miracle of life as both Azalie and Anarriima were witnesses to Xhellina’s entrance into Ashenvale. The explanation behind this remains unknown. Azalie’s mother claims that her daughter failed to recognize her entry due to being preoccupied with a certain white-haired hunter. :She currently strives to fight against the evils that Medihv is planning in the Eastern Kingdoms, though Azalie does not actively know of her status. * Tilken Deathmist :This man was originally the Lord of the Followers of New Azeroth, and married to a beautiful (yet rather overbearing) warrior by the name of Llaila. While Azalie maintained an infatuation over him as her elder, he eventually came to be thought of as an adoptive father. Aeriela, however, had fallen head over heels for him. :After the separation between him and his wife, rather than giving Aeriela the opportunity to pursue anything with him, he approached Azalie. While she was naïve and impressionable, he was the first man to be intimate with her, which Azalie later found out was rather him taking advantage of her. :This is an event that Azalie thinks very little of and generally tries to avoid, most likely due to the lack of comfort it brings about for her. Her current relationship with Tilken appears to be in a good state, despite prior events. * Vissic Vioder vs. Vorithius Korkard :At one point in time, while Azalie was attempting to gain Vorithius’ support against Telina, she was prepared to offer herself for negotiations. Vorithius turned this down, perhaps until she had retracted the offer at the demand of Vissic, who was protecting her. When the warlock discovered that the rogue was looking to gain access to Azalie, he became enraged. :It is unclear if on Vissic’s end whether he was simply envious, or if he did not wish to lose his influence over Azalie. He resulted in using her as a ploy in a plan to have Vorithius killed. The rogue in question, was later destroyed by Riely Marrol Darkfizzle, only to be seen again once when Antonidas made Azalie the leader of the Black Council. * Riely Marrol Darkfizzle :A friend of Vissic’s and the young gnome warlock Azalie deemed his pseudo-daughter. She and Azalie have never truly gotten along, though the huntress has been known at the compassion for a child, to follow Riely’s requests. She seems to understand the power Azalie has over Vissic, and it may be that all of her insults towards the elf are really meant to be well. :As of this moment, Azalie does not consider her to be a hostile affiliate, however, she believes it is safest to maintain some kind of distance to protect herself. * Vissic Vioder vs. Lylan Moonsong :Although Azalie held feelings for Lylan before she ever met Vissic, and although the two elves grew up together briefly in Dolanaar, the warlock had a very difficult time accepting Azalie’s employment to the Kal’dorei hunter. He was infuriated the moment he found out Azalie valued her honour and dedication to Lylan more important than her commitment to him. Through a series of encounters, he eventually lost what he considered most precious to him, Azalie’s heart, though according to the huntress, it was for his treatment of her and the many threats he sent her way. :His rivalry against Lylan still remains strong, however, Azalie has turned him away several times, invoking a rather furious warlock. He claims he is now seeking to find the day that Azalie fails at the dream she is pursuing. * Estralita :Following Azalie’s engagement to Vissic, she discovered him with an Estralita, who Vissic explained was his former love. Frightened of the man who cared for her so deeply, she left him heartbroken when she fled and never offered him word. Azalie’s envy grew here as she cared for Vissic so much, that she was unwilling to release him to continue his relationship with this other woman. :Vissic reassured her that the only thing he wanted Estralita to be was dead, and preferably by his own hands. Azalie has not seen Estralita since her attendance to a gathering Manifest Destiny was holding in Stormwind’s park. * The Trial of Kaistana Wolfrunner :This was the first event Azalie was requested to take part in regarding the Halls of Destiny. It was also the event that triggered her to feel something more than obligation towards those in Lylan’s family for. She now holds this situation and those that followed it responsible for her sentimental attachment towards her allies and peers. ---- The official storyline notes are located at the following links. *Prologues to Completion – in 01/2007 :This holds the partial beginning of what Azalie can recall upon her arrival to Teldrassil, up to the point of Lylan’s younger sister voicing her support for Lylan and Azalie’s relationship. *Condemned – in 09/2007 :This contains the events from Kaistana Wolfrunner’s trial concerning the brutal murder of Torandil Shadowstalker, up to the point where Vissic stripped from Azalie her engagement ring and threatened to kill her due to actions taken against him by the Retribution of Arathor. *Melody of a Moondrop – in 12/2007 :This picks up right from where Condemned left off and travels to present time. It is updated as frequently as possible dependent upon the player’s schedule and events occurring ICly for Azalie and the Halls of Destiny. Current and Future Events Construction Information on the Player Yours truly is very much back. It's been a while and I'm still getting into the swing of things, but I'll be there eventually. You may contact me at the following: ☆ Azalie Naikele / Moonsong - Night Elf - 70 Hunter - Alliance ☆ Ilameif of Draenor - Draenei - 24 Priest - Alliance ☆ Ankale Luridveil - Undead - 12 Mage - Horde ☆ Fynnrandi Solstryder - Blood Elf - 16 Paladin - Horde ☆ Soryk Valchion - Blood Elf - 30 Rogue - Horde ☆ Zinnvais Luridveil - Blood Elf - 68 Warlock - Horde If you have any comments or questions in regards to this, please contact me personally. Please note that all fictional characters appearing in writing or in visual art pieces are property of their respective owners. The only characters I own in name are the ones aforementioned for contacts. Exceptions include Anarriima, Zabu, and the other gaggle of pets and companions that Azalie owns. Anarriima is played by her individual player and while the name may not be hers, everything else about the character is entirely her own. By special request, the player of Kaistana Wolfrunner has asked that if you wish to use the events from the trial that you contact her and request explicit permission. Any other players and characters wishing to follow in these footsteps, please feel free to contact me and I will update this information accordingly. Azalie is currently missing in action and her guild and the server misses her greatly. (But Az's player is fairly certain the server doesn't miss her that much and likely neither does MD. But she loves them all anyway!) (<3 we just want to talkkkkk, how long has it been now? Three years, I think the last time we talked was back when Nefarious was around. ) (Holy crap. Nefarious. I haven't heard that name in a long time. See, now you've got me wondering who you are. xD) : : : Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:Hunter Category:Manifest Destiny